The present invention relates generally to the field of airbag modules.
In conventional airbag systems, airbag modules include a folded airbag covered with a cover. In the event of a vehicle collision, an inflator, i.e. a gas generator, ejects gas to deploy and inflate the airbag rapidly to a position adjacent a vehicle occupant. The deploying airbag pushes against and opens the cover.
In conventional driver's side airbag systems, the airbag module includes a retainer to which the folded airbag is mounted. The cover overlies the folded airbag and is also secured to the retainer. The cover is positioned between the folded airbag and the occupant. The airbag is generally positioned within the steering wheel. When collision involving the vehicle is imminent or has occurred, as detected by a sensor, the inflator is activated to deploy the airbag.
Conventional airbag systems may also include a fabric cover that encapsulates all or at least part of the folded airbag, such as discussed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,879 (incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). The aforementioned patent discusses a heat shrinkable fabric cover with a predetermined region of weakness that extends along the length of the cover and folded airbag. However, such conventional fabric covers do not direct the deploying airbag in any manner.
The airbag is deployed out of the steering wheel and toward the driver. However, for certain conventional airbags, individuals positioned near a lower rim of the steering wheel, such as a fifth percentile female, are in danger of coming into contact with the lower rim of the steering wheel and missing the airbag.
Thus, there remains a need to protect a driver positioned close to a steering wheel during a collision. In particular, there remains a need to protect a fifth percentile female driver positioned close to the lower rim of the steering wheel during a collision.